Question: The product of three prime numbers is $285$. What is their sum?
Explanation: To solve this, we must first find the three primes. $285$ is clearly divisible by $5$, so $5$ must be one of these primes. $285 \div 5 = 57 = 3 \cdot 19$. So the three primes must be $3, 5,$ and $19$. Their sum is $3 + 5 + 19 = 8 + 19 = \fbox{27}$.